Chiqueta Bonita
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Eddie and Dawn have a little talk while looking for Chavo.


Title: Chiqueta Bonita  
  
Author: Sweet~Steffie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Eddie has a little conversation with Dawn while looking for Chavo.  
  
Disclaimer: Ay caramba, I own nothing. Cz if I did, then Heyman would not be such an asshole on television.  
  
.  
  
"Esse!" Chavito, where are you homes?" Eddie called out. Eddie Guerrero searched the big backstage area for his nephew and tag team partner, Chavo Guerrero. But Chavo was nowhere to be found. "Hey Esse, I need to talk to you buddy!" Eddie called out again. He was getting rather frustrated, looking behind crates and supplies. "I bet he is somewhere nearby in a mop closet with little Nidia," he muttered to himself.  
  
Eddie slightly smiled at the thought of that. Last time they got caught in Stephanie McMahon's mop closet, and she wasn't very happy about that. She was so angry that she ran behind them with a broom stick. "Ay Caramba, Chavito!" Eddie yelled. He was now in the parking lot, the last place on his list. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around.  
  
"Ay dios mio," he growled. "He's with Nidia in the women's locker room," a female voice said. Eddie looked to his side to see his fellow Smackdown co- worker Dawn Marie sitting on the hood of a car. He smiled and walked over to the pretty brunette. "Hey Dawn, what are you doing out here?" Eddie asked. Dawn smiled. "Avoiding the noises that Chavo and Nidia are making. Its getting too loud nowadays and here is the only quite place," she said. Eddie slightly smiled. "Can I join you?" he asked.  
  
Dawn smiled and nodded her head, patting the seat next to her softly with her hand. Eddie jumped on the hood and looked at Dawn. "So what is the schedule for you tonight?" Dawn asked, flipping her hair to the side. Eddie sighed and laid back on the hood of the car, putting his hands under his head. "Chavo and I have a tag team match against Haas & Benji. Winner gets a shot at the titles," Eddie said. He then turned his gaze to Dawn.  
  
"What about you? Another bikini match?" Eddie asked with a smile on his face. Dawn slightly laughed. "No, Stephanie has granted me an actual wrestling match against Shaniqua. I had requested it 2 weeks ago and I finally have it," Dawn said. Eddie sat up, leaning against his elbows. "Chica, you have Shaniqua the freak in the ring. Think you can handle her?" Eddie asked. Dawn slightly giggled.  
  
"Hey, I handle my shit like a biker chick," Dawn said putting on her mean face, showing her muscles. Eddie laughed. "I know you are tough," Eddie sighed and laid back down Dawn laughed and shook her head. "Besides, even if she does beat the shit out of me, Nidia has my back. That is if she ever gets out of that room with Chavo!" Dawn groaned. Eddie smirked. "Don't worry. If anything, I have your back," Eddie said. Dawn let out a fake gasp. "Awwwww, I feel so special," she exclaimed, fluttering her eyelashes and putting her hand on her chest.  
  
"Ay caramba," Eddie laughed. Dawn moved to lay down next to Eddie, leaning on one elbow on her side. "You ready for your match?" she asked. Eddie shrugged. "We each have different ways of getting ready. Chavo's obviously getting ready with the help of Nidia," Eddie said. Dawn shook her head. "What about you? How do you get ready?" she asked. Eddie turned to his side and leaned on one elbow as well.  
  
"Talking to a pretty lady like you," he said with a smile. Dawn blushed brightly, ducking her head and pushing some hair behind her ear. Eddie lifted her by her chin. "Chiqueta bonita," he whispered. "Hey, I am not little!" Dawn pouted, sitting up straight. Eddie laughed and sat up as well. "Well you aren't big and bulky, thus making you little," Eddie stated. Dawn pushed up her lip. "Still, I am not little," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Eddie laughed even harder. "Spicy little taco, aren't you," Eddie said. Dawn flung her hands in the air. "First you call me little and now you call me a taco. What's next? You going to call me Nidia?" Dawn said in a joking mad voice. Eddie raised his hands in the air, trying to protect himself. "Mercy chica, mercy!" he pleaded. Dawn smiled. "I told you I was a biker chick," she said. Eddie smirked. "And a cute one at that," he added. Dawn blushed again.  
  
"You are not going to yell at me for saying that right," Eddie smiled, raising his hands again. Dawn smiled and shook her head, signaling a no. She slipped off of the hood, standing on her feet. "And a cute butt," he added. Dawn gasped and playfully punched his shoulder. "You evil little burrito," she said and tackled him. Eddie laughed and took a hold of her shoulders, his chest pressed against her back. Dawn laughed, obviously defeated.  
  
"Do you give up?" Eddie asked. Dawn shook her head. "Never," she said. Eddie squeezed a little tighter, causing her to gasp. "I give up! I give up!" she laughed. Eddie released her. Dawn turned around. "Sucker," she said and tackled him. But Eddie still got the upper hand. He managed to hug her and lean back on the hood of the car. Dawn was breathing hard, exhausted from the rough play.  
  
She lifted her head and smiled, looking in the eyes of Eddie. "1,2, 3. I win," she whispered. Eddie looked confused. "And how is it that you win?" he asked. Dawn smiled. "Both of your shoulders are pinned to the floor. Therefore I win," she said. Eddie smiled, looking at her beautiful face. He slowly lifted his face, ready to kiss her. Dawn smiled, knowing that he was about to kiss her.  
  
"There you are!" a voice said, just as Eddie's lips were about to touch Dawn's. Both Eddie and Dawn looked to the side and saw Nidia and Chavo standing at the door. "Hey guys," Dawn said, lifting herself off of Eddie. "Hey hun, your match is next," Nidia said. Dawn nodded her head. "Thanks for the conversation," Dawn said to Eddie and smiled, walking over to Nidia. Nidia smiled the entire walk to Nidia. "You are going to spill everything when we are finished," Nidia giggled.  
  
Chavo walked over to Eddie. "And what was that?" Chavo asked. Eddie merely smiled. "Let's go Chavito," Eddie said, putting his arm around Chavo and walked back to the dressing room.  
  
.  
  
Cute little fluff dedicated to Kora! The one person that inspired me to write fluff! Thanks girl!  
  
Steffie 


End file.
